The Knight and the Ogre
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: Finn stands up for Kurt when Karofsky is picking on him in the playground.  Kid!Glee


''Oof!''

The young boy was now on the ground of the playground, the back of his clothes now filled with grass stains that would be hard for his mother or father to get out. What stood before him was another kid, who was taller and thicker then him and always pushed him around. The pale boy looked up with his glasz eyes, which were filled with fear and incoming tears, as he looked up at David Karofsky, one of the mean boys who always picked on poor, little Kurt.

''You gonna cry, huh? Little Cry Baby?'' David said with a laugh,

''Why are you such a meanie?'' Kurt said with a sniff of his nose while wipping his eyes, slowly getting up,

''I'm not a meanie! You just wear girly things!''

''So? I like it! Mommy always tell me that if you like it, show everybody how you like it! Or, something like that...''

''So? Your mommy's wrong!''

Kurt gasped and tried to push David away, ''She is_ not_ wrong! She is never wrong! She's the smartest person in the entire world!''

''Don't push me!'' David yelled back, pushing Kurt again, but much more harshly this time, sending Kurt hitting the ground forcefully with another cry of pain, placing his hand to the back of his head.

''Hey!'' Said a voice from behind David, who looked behind him to find another little boy, who was taller then him, but lanky, with a head of blond hair falling down to his small shoulders. The taller boy marched right up to David and gave him a glare, ''Why are you pushing this kid around?''

David just looked at the taller boy with a smug look on his face, ''He's being a little sissy! And who do you think you are?''

''Finn is who I think I am! You've seen me before. You have shoved me into my cubby before... But that's not the real point right now- why are you pushing him?''  
>''Because he's a sissy, I said! He dresses and acts like a girl!''<br>''So? Let him be what he can be, he isn't bothering you a lot.''  
>''Yes he is!''<br>''Then just don't talk to him then! Leave him alone! Everybody needs a chance to be liked!'' Finn finally yelled, crossing his arms over his light blue tank top, still glaring at David, until the glare softened when David replied with a smirk at the end of his sentence,

''And why must you like him so much, huh? What? Do you _like,_ like him?''

''W-w-what?'' Finn replied instantly, his eyes wide and his voice a bit higher, ''N-no! Not at all! _Gross!_ H-he's just a boy I don't know! I'm just saying, that you shouldn't judge a person by it's top! My mommy told me once that people are like pies. She said that the filling insides are what counts.''

Kurt blushed and smiled up at the wonder boy who was trying to save him. No one had ever stood up like this before when it came to David and all the other mean boys that picked on him, so he chose to like this boy who was so called Finn. He just sat up and watched as the battle between the knight and the ogre raged on.

''Yeah? Well I don't like pie!'' David replied, pushing Finn, only getting a shove back from him,  
>''Well, you better start too!''<br>''I don't have to do anything!''  
>''Stop pushing the boy and I'll stop pushing you!''<br>''I can push both of you all I want!''

The pushing just continued to go back and force, both the boys yelling out mean things to each other with every shove, until Finn looked at Kurt and asked, ''You want me to kick him for you? Because I'm getting tired of shoving,'' he started, but then he looked at David and continued, ''and it's not doing that much to this big, fat, meanie mo!''

''Is that the best you got?'' David replied with a growl, pushing Finn back again, but harder this time, making the lanky male fall back with a small cry of pain, scrapping his knee. He starts to get up again, but he then retreats and looks up when he hears a woman's voice. It's one of the teachers at the first grade class,

''David! What do you think you are doing to Finnegan?'' She yelled, her voice demanding, but soft and sweet at the same time as she rushed over to them.

Finn was the first one to open his mouth, ''David was making fun and pushing him!'' He pointed to Kurt, but continued to look at the teacher and then say, ''And when I tried to help, David began to push me! Look!'' He looks down and shows his scraped knee to her, making the teacher gasp,

''Oh, you poor things! Come on-'' She then kneeled down and grabs Finn's hand, taking it softly and helping him up, and then grabbing Kurt's hand and doing the same thing, ''Now, you need to get inside David and think of what you did! You could have really hurt them.''

David just grumbled as he kicked a pebble from the ground, stomping off to probably not listen and be a burden to another kid, but Finn just snickered to himself none of the less as he was dragged across the playground to the inside of the school, to get a band-aid and to get washed up.

As soon as Finn and Kurt was seated inside the building, Kurt began talking finally, his voice high pitched, but in a comfortable way to Finn, not like a annoying little mouse or something.

''Thank you for doing that. It was very brave of you.'' He said with a smile, taking Finn's hand and squeezing it full of love and thanks,

''Oh, it was no problem... He was just a bully, I could have taken him down.'' Finn replied with a devilish smile, making a fist,

''Oh yeah, but Mrs. Roxfield came out before you could, right?''

''Of course. She was my plan. But if my plan didn't work, _then_ I would have taken him down.''

This made Kurt giggle. He liked Finn, he could tell that they were going to be good friends.

''So... What's your name, anyway?'' Finn finally asked him, scanning at his fashionable clothes, which were covered in grass stains.

''Oh, mine? It's Kurt. Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.'' He replied with a confident smile, crossing his ankles over one another as they hung down from the counter where they sat as Mrs. Roxfield searched for band aids, since they ran out of them in the front room. ''And what is your name? Is your name really Finnegan?'' He asked with a giggle.

Finn blushed and shook his head with a face of slight disgust, ''No, it's just Finn. I hate being called that. But if you want me to be all fancy, my name is Finn Christopher Hudson.''

''Well, it's nice to meet you, _Finnegan._'' Kurt replied with another giggle, which made Finn blush again, but to be honest. He didn't really mind_ that_ much when Kurt called him by his full first name. He didn't know why, but he just didn't.

''Hey...'' He looked down at Kurt's knee, seeing that he had a scrap there too, ''We match.'' He then looked back up at Kurt and smiled, pulling up his short's leg again to show his, putting his leg next to Kurt's so they can see them both. Kurt smiled and replied,

''It's like they're a couple.''  
>''Or it's like their twins.''<br>''Or both.''  
>''Ew! That's gross!'' Finn laughed as he said this, feeling Kurt squeeze his hand again. He looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at Kurt, ''Um, why are you holding my hand?''<p>

''Isn't that what friends do? I mean, I see my mommy and daddy hold hands all the time, and they're friends.''

''Hm... I guess you're right.'' Finn said with a smile, squeezing the younger looking boy's hand. He liked him. He could tell that they were going to be best friends.


End file.
